Bellatrix last revenge or Molly's tragedy
by Sapfo
Summary: This takes place about a year after the last battle. Arthur and Fred are dead and Molly has not been herself and is deteriorating. George feels alone with a big decision. Warning: Bad words.


Bellatrix last revenge or Molly's tragedy.

HGHGHGHGHG

This takes place about a year after the last battle. Arthur and Fred are dead and Molly has not been herself and is deteriorating. George feels alone with a big decision.

Warning: Bad words.

HGHGHGHGHG

"Fred, can you give me the bowl?"

The woman in the bed looked pale and haggard. The last few years had been hard on her and her once-red hair was now almost completely white.

"Mother, I'm George." he told her.

The woman looked up at him and could barely focus her eyes. "You twins always play your tricks on me. Frederik give me the bowl, please."

George sighed. "Yes, mother."

To try once again to explain to his mother that one of her children had died was of no use. Several times in the past he had with heavier hearts tried to. Nowadays he could not do it anymore.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie entered. The rapid gaze between the brothers said all that was needed. George stood up and Charlie took his place. Their mother turned her head and opened her eyes and saw him.

"Oh darling is that you?" Molly said, smiling. "Hold me, dear."

Charlie leaned over the bed and hugged his mother. She started to give him a kiss on the neck and when she mumbled Arthur, he jumped.

"Mother, its Charlie." He said somewhat terrified.

"Oh dear!" Said Molly and closed her eyes again.

"George, when will the others be here?" Charlie asked.

"I think Ron will come by about an hour after work."

"And Bill?"

"He refuses. He said that his mother died in the last battle." George said. "He may have been right. Bellatrix's hex..."

"Do not mention her name!" Charlie shouted. "I do not want to hear her name any more."

"Arthur, you cannot yell like that." Said Molly, she looked up and then dropped down into the pillow again.

"You have to be calm, she just gets upset and confused when you yell." George said.

"Yes I know. But it just feels so hopeless. Look at her." George did as his brother said, and took a good look at their mother. She seemed to have shrunk, all the power she had was gone and there was only a shell remaining.

"Have the mediwitches said anything new?" Charlie asked.

"She does not eat anymore and they want to ask the family if they should continue to use spells to get food into her." George informed.

"So they do not think she will cope with this?"

"No. But that's what they been saying from the beginning." George said.

"But if they stop with the food." Charlie was upset again.

"Then she will fade away. Calm down now!" George said to him.

"They cannot let her die." Charlie said.

"Do you want her to live like this? She is so confused that every time she sees you, she thinks you're dad. She does not understand that Fred is dead. Ginny and Bill refuse to come here. The hex destroyed her."

Charlie leaned back and sighed.

"She has not eaten food by herself in six months now. And the mediwitch said she started developing resistance to some of the potions. "George said.

"But that means that her magic does not want anymore. It is giving up." Charlie said in surprise, George nodded. "But why is she still alive?"

"She does not live. But they keep her in life for our sake. They want us to give her permission to die."

"But we cannot let her die." Charlie said.

Suddenly Molly sat up in bed and shouted, Charlie jumped so that he landed on the floor.

"You fucking disturbed bastard. I should kill you." Molly continued to yell profanities and looked furious. The thin arms trembled with effort and with the siphon she tried to beat against her sons, but her efforts were hampered by the strap that held the siphon in place.

Three mediwitches came into the room and with a joint effort, they managed to get her to lie still while a potion was spelled into her. For several tense minutes the mediwitches kept her fixed to the bed so she could not hurt herself. The potion took time before it started to work, but soon she was lost to it and quiet snoring was heard. The mediwitches helped her back into the bed and made sure she was comfortable.

They left the room. Charlie, shaken up, sat on the chair again, and George had dropped down in a armchair by the window. Charlie looked at their mother, she looked older than she was. The hex had really ruined her. Nothing of her remained.

Suddenly Charlie could hear sobs and looked up. George sat with his arms in front of his face and looked so much smaller. He had barely left their mother and sat up several nights in a row. He looked almost constantly tired these days and now he wept.

"This is not life." He sobbed.

"I know." Said Charlie, he went up to his brother. "I know."

"I do not want her to die, but she's not here anymore." George wiped his tears and began to hiccup up what he would say. "She's not here. Nobody is here. Just you. And me. And maybe sometimes Ron."

"I know, brother." Charlie took his younger brother in his arms and hugged him.

"No one is here. And I do not make. This decision. For myself." The hiccup had almost taken the upper hand and George could barely say anything.

"I do not want. To be alone."

Charlie hugged George harder. "I'm here now."

"Yes, but then you go. And I'm alone again."

"I will not leave you now." Charlie promised.

"Cross your heart and swear?" George hiccupped.

"Yes, I swear." Charlie smiled a bit but felt his eyes were blurred with tears not yet fallen.

"What shall we say to the other?" asked George.

"Ron is coming soon, so we talk to him then." Charlie said. "The others have not been here in months, I do not know."

"I also do not know." George said.

The tears dried and slowly darkness descended in the room when the sun disappeared. There was still time left, and Ron would soon come. They were not all there, but George was no longer alone.


End file.
